


The Key

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: All images involved are not mine. Credit goes to where credit is due, and I don't know who to credit. If it's yours, let me know and I will properly credit you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All images involved are not mine. Credit goes to where credit is due, and I don't know who to credit. If it's yours, let me know and I will properly credit you.

Sam was nervous. He had made plans a month ago for tonight. Dean and Gabriel had cleared out, letting Sam have the bunker alone with Lucifer. Actually, Gabriel had just told Dean they were leaving for the night. Gabriel knew what was up. Dean didn’t. Sam hadn’t trusted Dean to keep quiet.

Lucifer was watching Netflix as usual, curled up with the animals. He looked up as Sam came into the bedroom, carrying a tray. He raised a brow, then sat up as Sam set the tray down on the desk. He grinned when he saw Sam had gotten several of his favorite things. He took the plate Sam offered him.

Sam sat down next to Lucifer with his own plate. They ate while watching TV. When Lucifer was done, Sam collected the plates and took them back to the kitchen. He didn’t take too much time. He knew if he did, he’d lose his nerve. He went back to the bedroom.

Lucifer had stretched out on the bed and had a chinchilla tucked under his chin, a fox on his chest, and a cat spread out on his thighs. He looked up at Sam. “I think they’re plotting something.” He frowned. “I’m not sure what.”

Sam chuckled and scooped up the chinchilla. He took him to the storage room and let him go. Back to the bedroom he went and shooed off the other animals. He sat down next to Lucifer. “I’ve been thinking…” He paused and bit his lip.

Lucifer sat up, moving to where he was kneeling behind Sam. He began to rub his shoulders gently. “About?” He prompted.

Sam let himself relax at Lucifer’s touch. “We’ve been together for a little over a year now. It’s not been an easy year, but it’s been the best year I’ve ever had.” He reached up and covered Lucifer’s left hand with his right. “I…” He sighed, then stood briefly and turned to sit again so he could look at Lucifer. He took hold of both of Lucifer’s hands in his. “We may be mated, but…” He bit his lip then just spit it out. “Will you marry me?”

Lucifer blinked, then both brows rose in surprise. “Sam?” He was too busy staring into Sam’s eyes to notice one of Sam’s hands disappear. He did feel when a ring was slid on his finger. He’d taken the one the vessel had on off when he mated with Sam. It didn’t feel right to wear that one. This one, however, felt perfect. He looked down at the simple platinum band there. He looked back up, then leaned in and kissed Sam. He pulled back just long enough to whisper two words. “Yes, Sam.”

Sam pulled Lucifer in again for a deeper kiss. He felt himself finally relax. He was ecstatic that Lucifer had said yes to him. It had been a hard year for both of them, but maybe now it would get better. Lucifer had to know now that Sam would never leave him and would always love him.

Lucifer didn’t know how this would work. They couldn’t exactly go to the courthouse to get married because his vessel was still listed as a missing person. There was also the problem of getting a valid certificate. It didn’t matter though. It was enough that Sam had asked. He clung to Sam knowing now that he was loved no matter what. Nothing else mattered.

Sam held Lucifer tight. He had already taken care of things. He knew someone who was willing to marry them and it would be legal. Completely legal. The vessel’s identity wouldn’t even play into it. They’d have to use a false last name for Lucifer, but it would only be once. After that, he would truly be a Winchester. He moved a hand to cup Lucifer’s chin and gently coaxed him to look up. “I love you.”

Lucifer smiled up at Sam. “I love you, Sam.” Once his chin was let go, he nuzzled against Sam’s neck. “How is this going to even work? Nick is still listed as missing.”

Sam shook his head. “It’ll be okay. Nick won’t be dragged into it. There’s a priest we know. He’s willing to do all this legally. He doesn’t exactly know your real identity. He’d probably freak if he did.” He heard Lucifer’s soft laugh. “We can either use a false name or use Nick’s. It’s up to you.”

Lucifer was silent for a moment. “I don’t know. If we use Nick’s name, then it’s not me. I could always use my name and use a false last name? Something Italian?” He shrugged.

Sam nodded and ran his fingers through the soft blond hair. “Think about it for a bit. We can do this whenever you’re ready.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Lucifer’s forehead.

Lucifer nodded and smiled faintly. “Then we’ll use my name and I’ll look up Italian last names.” He pressed a hand against Sam’s chest where his name resided. “Tomorrow?” He wanted to belong to Sam and this felt like the final piece of the puzzle.

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Tomorrow then.” He pulled back. “But I’m gonna have to make a call, and you need to decide on what name is going to be used. I’ll have to forge a few documents.” He grinned at how fast Lucifer was up and grabbing Sam’s laptop. He left the bedroom to make the phone call.

Lucifer spent all of five minutes looking up Italian surnames. He didn’t want something too common, but he didn’t want too rare either. When Sam came back in, he looked up. “I will be Lucifer Nicholas Scordato.” He shrugged. “This way the poor priest can use Nick. It might traumatize him otherwise.” He smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Probably would. Alright, Mr. Scordato, I need to get some documents in order, and this time tomorrow, you will be Mr. Winchester. Legally.” He took the laptop and set it aside. He pulled Lucifer up from the bed and into a tight hug. “I told you I’d never leave.”

Lucifer settled into Sam’s arms. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against Sam’s shoulder. “I know.” He pulled back suddenly. “So is this why Gabriel dragged Dean out for a while?” At Sam’s nod, he frowned. “I want Gabriel there tomorrow, Sam. He’s my brother. You should also have Dean by your side.”

Sam knew Lucifer was right. He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll text Gabriel later. Right now, I don’t want to let you go.” He kissed Lucifer’s forehead gently. After a few minutes, he pulled away. “I better get to work on those documents.” He was grinning at Lucifer and so giddy that he nearly tripped over his feet on the way out of the room.

Lucifer couldn’t help but let out a giggle. He heard Sam’s answering laugh. He sat down on the bed, but found he had too much energy to relax. He got up again and went for a shower, hoping the warm water would calm him down some.

Sam went to the library and pulled out his phone. He texted Gabriel real quick.

S: he said yes  
G: great!  
S: he wants you and Dean there  
G: when?  
S: tomorrow  
G: we’ll be there just tell me where and when  
S: once i know i’ll tell you

Sam set his phone down and got to work on the documents they would need. When he was done, he went back to the bedroom where Lucifer was settling down. Something else had been bothering him and he needed to ask. “Lucifer, do you happen to know what became of Nick?”

Lucifer looked over at Sam. Sasha had curled up by his side and was glaring at him to keep petting her. He was obliging. “Yes, actually. When I last visited heaven, I looked in on his family. I guess I felt some kind of responsibility. I wanted to let them know what happened to Nick. He was actually there with them, which surprised me. He wasn’t surprised that I wasn’t still using his body. He knew he couldn’t contain me for long when I first took him as my vessel. We talked for a bit and he told me if, for some reason, I ever ended up back in his body, that it was mine and no longer his and I could do whatever I needed to. He found his peace.” He curled up a bit.

Sam joined him in the bed, pressing up behind his angel. He reached around to give the cat some attention as well. “So, he’d be perfectly fine with us getting married, and fine with us having sex too.”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, Sam. He would. He told me I needed to find something, anything, that made me happy so I could stop being so angry all the time.” He smiled faintly. “He was right.” He yawned but didn’t stop petting the cat. The fox jumped up on the bed and curled up next to the cat.

Sam switched from petting the cat to petting the fox. He kissed Lucifer’s neck lightly. “It wasn’t happiness you needed, angel. It was love.”

Lucifer closed his eyes when his neck was kissed. He snuggled back against Sam. “I needed both, Sam.” He yawned again. “I just needed you.” He stopped petting the cat in order to take Sam’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He smiled slightly. “Before his soul passed on, he learned that I was attracted to you, even if I didn’t realize it at the time. He kept telling me to take the chance. He would have been fine with it then. One thing he did ask me in heaven was whether or not I had ever taken that chance. At the time, I hadn’t. I guess I should visit him again at some point to tell him I did.”

Sam hummed and nodded, kissing the back of Lucifer’s neck. “Take me with you if you can. I’d like to meet him.” He pulled the blanket over the two of them, covering the cat and fox as well. The animals crawled out from under the blankets and resettled on top of them. Sasha lay up near Lucifer’s head, and Heidi curled up against Lucifer’s stomach.

Lucifer nodded and yawned. “I will.” He closed his eyes. “He’d like to meet you.” He reached up with his free hand and lightly pet Sasha until she started purring. He fell asleep to the sound.

 

The following day, Sam had everything ready to go. He had a file with Lucifer’s false birth certificate, a drivers license, and a social security card. He also had his own file. They had decided to go with business casual since it was going to be just them, their brothers, and the priest. When they left the bunker, both of them were nervous. Sam managed to get them to the small church in one piece. The Impala was already there.

Lucifer had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He was about to get married. Human married. In a church. With a priest presiding. He looked at the small town church and just shook his head with a smile. “If that priest only knew.”

Sam reached over and took Lucifer’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “You ready?”

Lucifer leaned over and kissed Sam gently. “As I’ll ever be.” He got out of the car. He saw Dean and Gabriel waiting just outside the church. Once they were all inside, he started trembling. “Sam?” The word was whispered.

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/fc61768274e7ede6477b3615b04c40f2/tumblr_inline_onxv6t7Hk91rdmu4u_500.gif)   
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8d8ba4c3e769212c629ccedf8917a7f1/tumblr_inline_onxurafjnv1rdmu4u_500.gif)

Sam took hold of Lucifer’s hands. “Hey, it’s okay. If you’re not sure…” He looked back toward the door before Lucifer squeezed his hands to get his attention.

Lucifer shook his head. “No. I am sure. I want this.” He bit his lip. “I’m just…” He shrugged helplessly.

Sam hugged his angel once he understood. “It’s okay. Me too.” He gave Lucifer a small smile. “Just think, soon you and I will be married.” He saw Dean and Gabriel nearby. Dean was talking to the priest and Gabriel was watching him closely. “We can do this anywhere. Doesn’t have to be in the sanctuary. Could be right here.”

Lucifer nodded slightly. “Here’s good.” He looked over at the priest, then back at Sam. “I should have just gone with Nick.” He winced as he thought about the name that was on the false documents.

Sam kissed Lucifer gently. “Then we introduce you as that. I’m sure he’ll understand why when he sees the documents.” He nodded when Lucifer nodded to him. “Come on.” He led Lucifer over to the others.

The priest took one look at all the paperwork to make sure everything was good and gave Lucifer a look of pity. He signed off on things though, only using the full false name once. Dean and Gabriel witnessed and shortly it was over. The priest shook hands with all four of them, but lingered a bit over Lucifer’s hand. He gave the angel an odd look, brows furrowed. He suddenly pulled Lucifer in for a hug and whispered something to him.

Lucifer pulled back, a small frown present for a brief second. He tried to smile, only half making it. He moved back to Sam’s side and felt Sam’s arm around his waist. Shortly after, he was led back outside and to the car. He got in and waited for Sam to join him.

Sam looked at Lucifer for a moment before starting the car. “Everything okay?” He saw the small nod. “What did he say to you?”

Lucifer frowned then. “He said he knew who I was.” He saw Sam’s look of surprise. “He also said that you have the key to release me, Sam.” He looked away. “Do you know what he meant?”

Sam shook his head. “No. I don’t.” He frowned in confusion. “If I did, I would have released you already, angel.” He backed out of the parking spot and started driving. “I promise you, Lucifer, if I did, you would be free now.”

Lucifer was silent for a long moment, then nodded. “I believe you, Sam.” He wasn’t sure if he really did, but he wanted to.  He relaxed into the seat as Sam drove them back to the bunker.

Sam would have taken them somewhere else, but the fact that the priest had told Lucifer that he knew who he was scared him enough that he wanted the safety of the bunker. He beat Gabriel and Dean back.

Lucifer was out of the car as soon as it was parked. Once Sam was out of the car, he took Sam’s hand and led him straight to their bedroom. He held on to Sam, making it hard for Sam to undress him. When they were finally undressed, he found himself on his back with Sam straddling his hips.

Sam leaned down and kissed Lucifer. His tongue begged against Lucifer’s lips, then slid in his mouth. He let his hands trail over Lucifer’s shoulders and chest, feeling his mate’s hands on his back and shoulders.

Lucifer moaned into the kiss. When Sam pulled back, he looked up at his husband. He watched as Sam grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He ran his hands over Sam’s chest, tracing the sigil with a fingertip. He was so lost in Sam’s eyes that he didn’t even notice when the sigil started to faintly glow.

Sam moved to kneel between Lucifer’s legs. He made quick work of the prep, getting three fingers in, before sliding his cock into his husband’s body. He felt Lucifer’s legs wrap around his waist and his hands gripping his shoulders. He kissed his angel as he began to move.

Lucifer cried out with the first thrust, arching up off the bed toward Sam. He could always feel that little bit of grace within Sam, but was always afraid to call to it. He was scared he would end up taking it back and it would be stuck without a way to return. He felt Sam’s hands gripping his wrists, one at a time, and pulling his arms up over his head. He could deal with being human for the rest of his life if it meant having time like this with Sam. If he had to choose between Sam making love to him and dominating him and getting his grace back, he would choose Sam. No hesitation. No regrets. He would choose Sam.

Sam mouthed over Lucifer’s neck, sucking a bruise in the pale skin. He felt the grace within him stirring, suddenly trying harder to reach Lucifer. Part of his mind wondered about it. He ignored it in favor of thrusting harder and making the angel under him scream.

Lucifer tilted his head so Sam would have better access. He rocked upward against Sam, crying out with each thrust. He arched his back up as he might have done if he’d have been able to pull his wings out. He didn’t even realize both sigils were glowing and shifting slightly as they made contact with the other.

Sam let go of Lucifer’s wrists in order push up a bit to be able to reach down and grip the angel’s cock, stroking him in time. He looked down and saw the sigil on Lucifer’s chest glowing faintly. He saw something being added. He didn’t question it, but he did lean down and kiss it gently.

Lucifer screamed when Sam made contact with the sigil. He came hard with the jolt he felt tear through him and felt his husband following quickly behind. He felt a mouth on his, muffling his cries. He felt something cold in that kiss and suddenly knew what it was. The grace Sam had was trying to come home. He tried to fight against it, but it was a lost cause.

Sam felt it when Lucifer’s grace slipped from him and back to the angel. He wasn’t prepared for what would come. He suddenly felt Lucifer’s hand over his eyes and the room got significantly brighter. The warm body under his got cooler. Once the light faded and he was blinking to readjust, he felt feathers against his arms and back. “What just happened?”

Lucifer was in a state of shock. He hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t expected the grace he had once given to Sam to be the key to unlocking the vessel. He looked up at Sam. “I don’t know.” He really didn’t. He just pulled Sam down and hugged him tight. For once, he didn’t care that he was on his back. His wings complained, but he just didn’t care.

Sam settled down against Lucifer, finally softening enough that he slipped out. He felt Lucifer’s legs finally relax and settle back down on the bed. He stayed on top of Lucifer for a few more minutes, just holding his angel before finally pulling back and moving to the side.

Lucifer sat up and stretched out his wings. The look of pure bliss on his face made Sam smile. Lucifer smiled back and shook out the feathers. A few fell out, including one that landed on Sam’s chest, right on the sigil which had changed. He reached over and placed a hand on Sam’s chest. He gave his mate back a piece of grace, which immediately curled around Sam’s soul. “Interesting.” He leaned down and kissed the sigil. “I believe I’m not just a Winchester through marriage, but it’s even been added to my true name.”

Sam relaxed when he felt that cool grace surrounding him. He reached up and began to straighten feathers and untangle them. He grinned when he heard the whimpers and moans from Lucifer. He shook his head. “About damned time too. However, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to groom your wings. I need to take better care of these.” He sat up and got the cloth bundle which contained the brushes for wing care.

Lucifer relaxed as Sam started brushing out his wings, untangling knots of feathers and straightening others. He closed his eyes and let himself drift as his husband took care of him. He wasn’t sure if the warding was completely gone, but he would figure that out later.

Both of them looked up as a knock sounded at the door. Lucifer wasn’t sure it would work, but he snapped and was pleasantly surprised when both he and Sam were dressed. Sam got off the bed and went to unlock and open the door.

Gabriel stood there, a little stunned. He just looked at Lucifer and shook his head. “How?”

Ten minutes later, they were all in the library, seated around one of the tables. Lucifer just sighed. “We don’t know exactly. Sam had some of my grace from before Crowley got hold of me. I guess it got tired of being away and slipped back earlier. It seems to have unlocked me.”

Sam rubbed Lucifer’s back gently. “We don’t know if it’s permanent or what, but right now, he seems to be okay.”

Gabriel nodded and whistled. “Oh, he’s running on full mojo.” He grinned and leaned back. “Now we just need to know if he’s completely out from Crowley’s thumb.”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “Crowley isn’t going anywhere near him.” He looked at Gabriel, but pointed at Lucifer. “I am not giving him that chance.”

Sam looked at Gabriel. “If something goes wrong, can you get him out of there in time?”

Gabriel nodded. “Sure can.”

Lucifer smirked. “Then it’s decided. Crowley needs to be reminded of his place.”

Dean shook his head again. “Am I seriously the only one here trying to protect the fucking Devil?” He stood up and threw his arms up. “I need a drink.” He headed for the kitchen.

Sam watched Dean go, then turned to Lucifer. “I’m not happy about this, but I’m not going to stop you either.” He rubbed Lucifer’s back. “I know you made a promise to Crowley. I’m not going to stand in your way.” He smiled faintly. “In fact, I want to help.”

Gabriel laughed at the look of surprise that came over Lucifer. “This should be fun.”

Lucifer was silent for a long moment before nodding. “Alright.” He looked toward Gabriel, then back to Sam. They started making plans to figure out how to find out if Lucifer was completely free or if Crowley could screw him over again. He couldn’t go alone, that much was clear. They would set a trap. Lucifer and Sam would go alone. Gabriel would keep watch from a distance. Once it was decided, they all went to their respective bedrooms for the night.

Sam slept while Lucifer kept watch. After an hour, Lucifer seemed to decide that it was safe enough. He covered Sam with a wing and let himself drift off as well. Tomorrow, they would put their plan in place. Tomorrow they would find out.

Lucifer was sitting on his throne. One leg was tossed over the arm rest and he was chewing on his thumbnail. The room was empty save for Sam, who was staying out of sight. He knew Gabriel was keeping an eye on things. He heard Crowley in the hallway. He smiled to himself when he heard Crowley bitching to someone about how they hadn’t managed to find Lucifer in a year.

Crowley opened the door and walked in. He wasn’t looking at the throne, but at the demon one step behind him. “And if you don’t find him…”

Lucifer chose that moment to speak up. “Oh, pray tell, what if he doesn’t find me? What horrible tortures do you have planned for him? Can I watch?” He lowered his hand and laced his fingers together and just smiled at how Crowley spun around to stare open mouthed at him. He looked at the demon. “Torture’s canceled. You can go.”

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/da9986c6aa111e77f13017cd5cfeffad/tumblr_inline_onxulvqb9i1rdmu4u_500.gif)

Crowley was too stunned to even notice how quickly the demon left. The door shut behind him. “Where have you been?” He took a step closer. “Oh, let me guess, the Winchesters finally gave up and threw you out? You had no where else to go, so you crawled back here to me?”

Lucifer stood up. “No.” He strode over to Crowley. “You told me you were ten steps ahead of me?” He rested his hand on the back of Crowley’s neck. “I had to make sure I got eleven steps in first.” He gripped tight before throwing Crowley across the room.

Sam came out from where he was, looking down at Crowley. He didn’t speak. He just trimmed his thumbnail with the demon killing knife. He lifted his eyes and looked at Lucifer. “I don’t think he’s got the point yet.”

Crowley started to stand up. He was pushed back down by Sam. He looked over at Lucifer as the angel powered up, his eyes glowing blue instead of red, wings shadowing the wall behind him. He snapped, but nothing happened. He tried to scoot backward, but was again stopped by Sam. “Right, so maybe I was a little over zealous before. Too power hungry. You want the throne, it’s yours. I won’t stop you.”

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/329c11d7367b732194af1b356fba2b6a/tumblr_inline_onxvb4UN4G1rdmu4u_500.gif)

Lucifer took two steps before Crowley disappeared. He sighed and the glow faded. “Well, we know he had nothing else on me.” He shrugged and continued walking over to Sam. “Unfortunately, that means I have a choice. Stay and run things here, or leave someone else in charge.”

Sam slid the knife into a sheath on his belt. He slid his arms around Lucifer. “I’ll support whatever decision you make, angel.” He felt Lucifer’s arms around his back and pulling him in for a hug. He held the angel for a moment until they heard footsteps outside the door. Sam stepped away but didn’t go back into hiding.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked toward the door. He didn’t hide his displeasure at seeing a demon there. The same one that had been with Crowley. “What?” He tilted his head and tried to look curious.

The demon was clearly in awe of Lucifer. “My lord, should I alert the others that you have returned?”

Lucifer tapped his left index finger against his lips before finally answering. “No. For now, say nothing. There are things I have to do first. Now go. Bother me again and well,” he flicked his fingers toward the demon. “poof.” He watched the demon scurry away and allowed himself a chuckle. He looked back toward Sam. “I really hate demons. Can we go now?”

Sam nodded and took Lucifer’s hands in his. “Yeah. Please.” He blinked and they were back at the bunker. He smiled at his angel and just hugged him tight.

Lucifer returned the hug, nuzzling against Sam’s neck. He felt Sam’s hands rubbing his back gently. “Later.” He promised in a whisper. He felt Sam’s nod, then his lips on his temple. A throat clearing got them to separate.

Dean looked between them. “So, still angel?” He looked upset, probably because he’d been overruled.

Lucifer nodded. “Yes. Crowley tried to activate the spell again, but it had no effect.”

Dean nodded. “So he’s dead then.” He saw the look Sam and Lucifer shared. “Oh, come on.”

Sam shrugged. “He ran, Dean. He’s good at knowing when to get out, and he got out.”

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. “He always was good at knowing when to hide. He’ll be in a hole somewhere for a long time.” He shrugged. “Either way, he’s out for a while.”

Dean muttered something and headed for the kitchen. “You still eat?” He paused for Lucifer’s answer. “It’s philly cheesesteak night.”

Lucifer thought about it for a moment, then nodded and spoke with a sigh. “I suppose.” He winked at Sam.

Sam groaned softly. He shook his head and took Lucifer’s arm, leading him away from Dean and the kitchen. “Do not start toying with him again.”

Lucifer couldn’t help but grin. “Where’s the fun in that?” He yelped as a hand smacked his ass. “Oh, Sammy, if you wanted to spank me tonight, all you had to do was ask.” He leaned in and kissed his husband before he disappeared, flying to their bedroom.

Sam blinked as the angel was suddenly gone. He looked over and saw Gabriel grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and headed off to their bedroom.

Gabriel went into the kitchen. “I heard Cassie is coming back tonight.” He sat down at the table and watched as Dean prepped and cooked.

Dean nodded as he sliced the bell pepper. “Yeah.” He looked a little wistful.

“Do you regret mating with me, Dean?” Gabriel asked softly. He curled in a little around himself.

Dean whirled around to look at Gabriel. “What? No!” He frowned, then went over to sit with Gabriel. “I love you, Gabe. I just…”

Gabriel smiled faintly. “You love Castiel too.” He nodded when Dean blushed. “I know. I’ve known for a while. Before we mated actually.” He sighed and took Dean’s hand. “Cassie never made a move for you, and I’ve also loved you since we first met.”

Dean was stunned speechless. He just looked down at his and Gabriel’s hands. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. He looked back up into Gabriel’s amber eyes.

Gabriel leaned in and kissed Dean gently. When he pulled back, he smiled slightly. “If you want Castiel too, you have to convince him. I can share, Dean.” He nearly squeaked as he was suddenly in danger of being squished by the human.

Dean managed to speak, though only at a whisper. “Thank you, Gabe. I love you. I really do.” He pulled back and kissed the archangel gently.

Gabriel returned the kiss and nodded. “If he says no to sharing, Dean, then I’ll step aside. I will. I know you love him more than you love me.” It hurt to say it, but he knew it was true.

Dean shook his head. “No. I can’t live without you, Gabe.” He sighed. “I’m just surprised you’re willing to share.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He shook his head. “You should probably get back to cooking. Before Sam and Luci come in here trying to figure out why dinner is late.”

Dean nodded and smiled. “Yeah.” He kissed Gabriel once more, then got up and sent back to slicing the peppers.

 

After dinner, Castiel did get back. He was pleased to see Sam and Lucifer and even more pleased to see Dean and Gabriel. Sam and Lucifer slipped away quietly to let the other three have some time.

Gabriel had disappeared after a while, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. Dean cleared his throat. “So, Gabriel told me something today.” He looked over at Castiel, who squinted at him. “Before I tell you, I just want to know something. Would you ever want to show me your wings?”

Castiel was silent for a moment before shaking his head. “No. Not in their current state.” He saw the sudden sorrow in Dean’s eyes and spoke quickly. “Dean, I didn’t realize… If they weren’t in this condition, I would want to.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Please, Cas? I’d like to see.” He started to reach out to where he knew wings would be.

Castiel turned away for a moment, then let his wings out, shaking them slightly. They were mostly featherless, though new feathers were starting to grow in. He felt Dean’s fingertips caressing over the new growth and shivered. “What was it Gabriel told you?”

Dean was almost in tears from the state of Castiel’s wings. “He said he wouldn’t mind sharing me.” He wasn’t expecting the angel to respond how he did. He was suddenly in Castiel’s arms with a mouth pressed up against his own. He relaxed into the kiss, a hand tangling in the angel’s hair as the kiss deepened.

Castiel finally pulled back and looked at Dean. “I’m not willing to just share you, Dean. Gabriel must be a part of this equally.” He looked up at the hunter.

Dean nodded. “I’m good with that if he is.” He didn’t have to wait long before he felt Gabriel up against his back, pinning him between the two angels.

“Hells, yeah.” Gabriel grinned as he took hold of Castiel’s hand, lacing their fingers together while his other was around Dean. “You got yourself two angel mates, Deano. Lucky human.” He flew the three of them to the bedroom.

The morning saw Sam and Lucifer up before the others. They were in the the library with coffee, when Dean finally came in with his coffee. He opened his laptop and started the day searching for hunts. He didn’t notice Sam and Lucifer both staring at him. “What?” He finally realized he was shirtless and sporting a new sigil on his chest.

Lucifer just shook his head with a smirk. “Gabriel never shared anything before.” He took a sip of coffee. “He must love Castiel as much as he loves you.” He looked toward Sam, who was also researching. “Anything, love?”

Dean was silent for a moment, considering what was just said. “Explains why they’re wearing each other’s sigil now.” He shrugged and started searching through weird stories.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing yet.” He felt something on his leg and looked over at Lucifer, who was looking a bit too innocent. He smiled slyly and slid his bare foot up and gently pressed it against Lucifer’s inner thigh.

Lucifer wasn’t expecting that and jerked a bit in his chair. He heard Dean make a noise of what might be irritation.

“Not in the library.” Dean glared at them both. “Seriously.” He took his laptop and left, heading back to his angels.

Sam just laughed and got up. “Come on.” He pulled Lucifer up and wanted his angel to fly them wherever he wanted to go. It had been too long since Lucifer had freedom and he wasn’t going to clip his wings. “Take me somewhere. Anywhere.”

Lucifer smiled at Sam, nodded, and flew.

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of the Chinchilla Gospels in general, but who knows, I may do a few more stories for it if the mood strikes me.


End file.
